Definitivamente le encantaba
by Jennifer jamon
Summary: Cuales son aquellos detalles que nos gustan de la persona a la que queremos kid y Chrona nos narran eso
1. Chrona

Definitivamente le encantaba ese chico

Era como uno de esos sueños de los que jamás quieres despertar, así se sentía Chrona, ver como se movía su cabello con el viento, aparte de que tenía un olor como a madera si esa madera fina y cara que solo encontrarías en un lugar como la mansión de Gallous, le encantaba como el chico tenía la mañana de meter solo los pulgares en los bolsillos del pantalón, lo hacia versé distraído y a la vez rudo, le encantaba su sonrisa, era única era perfecta tenía unos labios esquicitos pensaba ella a pesar de que eran los únicos que su boca había explorado sabía que si algún día llegaba a tocar otros eso no sería lo mismo, pero la verdad ella pensaba que esos labios era los primeros y los único que quería tener entre los suyos, le encantaba que el por las noche antes de dormir acomodará uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja, le quitara el fleco de la frente y le diera un tierno beso, así era el romántico sin pensarlo y detallista sin querer…. Definitivamente le encantaba

No podía soportar estar todo el día sin verlo, sentía la necesidad de estar con él, pues el hacía que su mundo diera un giro inesperado, que su estómago cosquilleara como nunca, que sus dedos juguetearan cuando hablaba con él, jamás en su vida aburrida y triste pensó sentir sensaciones así, Kid se lo había explicado antes "eso se llama amor Chrona, muchas personas hablan del pero en realidad no lo conocen" le decía el chico cada que ella estaba confundida respecto a sus sentimientos "y tú lo conoces" preguntaba ella "por supuesto que si…" decía el con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, y claro con unas mejillas tan rosadas que solo ponía al estar con su pequeña Chrona.

Le encantaba que por las noches después de jugar un rato bajo las sabanas él le propusiera como todos los días tomarse una ducha juntos, su pelo mojado era aún más lindo, su cuerpo lleno de agua era tan excitante para ella, mientras él se enjabonaba la cabeza ella acostumbraba abrazarlo por la espalda, besarlo y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, eso realmente le encantaba.


	2. Kid

Definitivamente le encantaba esa chica

Era como uno de esos sueños de los que jamás quieres despertar, así se sentía Kid ver como se movía su cabello con el viento, tenía un olor a cerezas, de aquellas que solo puedes conseguir en los mejores campos de cultivo, tan frescas y sabrosas, le encantaban sus miles de mañas como jugueteaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa, como desviaba la mirada cuando tenía ganas de repetirle lo mucho que lo quería, su sonrisa que solo dejaba ver un par de veces, y siempre intentaba aprovecharlas al máximo pues era la sonrisa más linda y dulce que había visto jamás, sus labios era… "wow eso labios" pensaba el chico, lo hacían conocer miles de planetas y nuevos universos, tenían un sabor delicioso, no necesitaba de otros labios para ser feliz, los de Chrona eran más que suficientes , le encantaba que el por las noche antes de dormir ella no mirara directo a los ojos, con sus mejillas rosas, con sus ojos brillantes y grandes, con la boca un tanto abierta como si lo estuviera admirando, pero el que la admiraba era otro, ella era linda como fuera, peros poner sus mechones detrás de sus orejas era divertido y le gustaba pues ella se veía muy tierna, le daba tanta ternura que quitaba su fleco de su frente para poder darle un tierno beso, ella era linda sin querer y tierna sin pensarlo, definitivamente eso le encantaba.

No podía no verla ni un minuto de su día, sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, pues hacía que su mundo diera un giro inesperado, que su estómago cosquilleara como nunca, que su lengua remojara su labio más de una vez, jamás en su vida se imaginó que en sus días aburridos y asimétricos pensó sentir esa sensación él se lo explicaba más de una vez "eso se llama amor Chrona, muchas personas hablan del pero en realidad no lo conocen" él lo conocía, lo había sentido lo sabía y ella le preguntaba "y tú lo conoces" he ahí la palabra mágica "por supuesto que si…" todos los días cada minuto sin parar… era ella solo ella la que hacía que esa sensación jamás terminase, se lo contestaba con una gran sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían, pues estaba con su pequeña Chrona.

Le encantaba que por las noches después de jugar un rato bajo las sabanas él le proponía como todos los días tomarse una ducha juntos, su pequeña estatura, sus ojos azules, sus mejillas enrojecidas de la vergüenza a pesar de repetir el proceso casi todos los días, mientras él se enjabonaba la cabeza ella acostumbraba abrazarlo por la espalda, besarlo y jugar con sus dedos, él se giraba, y la besa en sus labios ceceando que ese sueño jamás terminara, eso realmente le encantaba.


End file.
